


To Tell

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Dimileth week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: Dimitri tell his kids about his dark time, he hopes they take it all good and don't hate him





	To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dimileth day 2 struggle because I didn't know wtf to do haha  
Also I didn't check grammar sprrynotsorry  
I imagine Dimitri and Byleth to have many childrens and to love them equally.

Fodlan has lived almost 20 years of peace after Dimitri killed Edelgard, many things happened in that time, he asked Byleth to marry him, they got the wedding, they had a kid, then three years later twins, and another four years later another one, and right now five years later are awaiting for the new baby. As of right now the first, Jeralt has thirteen years and is already training to become King one day, the twins have Nine and studying in the school of Sorcery, Amelie and Lambert those are their names, and the youngest Leo.  
Dimitri knew this day will come, he just didn't thought it will come so soon.  
He was in front of them Seated in a couch sweating, yeah sweating in winter, they may have a fire at the other side and even though it could warm all the room someone shouldn't be sweating like him.  
"Father are you alright?"  
Lambert asked really Concerned  
"I'm fine..."  
He felt the warm hand of his wife over top his and her smiled directed at him.  
"It's okay, you can do it"  
It has a deeper meaning ' I'm right here'   
He sighed and finally look at the four.  
"Listen, long time ago, even before your mother and I were together" he stopped their eyes were all on him.  
"There was a war, it lasted six and something years"  
He looked at Byleth and then at them.  
"During that time... I..."  
He looked at his hands and then at them  
"I did things of which I'm not proud, things that when I remember I did I feel gross of myself, I killed people... I killed innocent people and ruined many lives..."  
He saw how their faces changed to surprise.  
"And I hate myself for it, if I could, I'll change it all, but I can't, I just have to live with all I have done, that's why I been doing my best so that all of Fodlan becomes a better place" he felt Byleth's hand envelope his.  
"And I don't want any of you to live with that kind of regret, one of the things I hate myself more for doing was killing my step sister, I'm sure if she and I had found another way, maybe today she would be here..."  
Silence filled the room  
"Something you want to say kids?" Byleth asked finally.  
"We had an aunt?!"  
They all asked.  
"That... wasn't what I expect at all... But yes, her mother was my step-mother."  
"What was her Name?"  
And maybe that what he struggled the most to say.  
"Edelgard Von Hresvelg"  
Because now everyone was looking at Amelie.  
Amelie Edelgard Blaiddyd.  
"We named you to honor her" she looked at Byleth and then at him.  
"Why did you kill her?"  
He sighed and looked down.  
"She wanted to change Fodlan, in a good way, but the way to do it was wrong, she wanted to destroy the church and kill Rhea, and she will do anything to do so... But I tried... I tried to give her another opportunity to stop everything and she didn't take it... And again I did it, a way to save herself" he stopped and looked at them  
"She stabbed me in the shoulder" Byleth tighten the hand with which she's holding his hand.  
"So I give it back to her..."  
He now tighten his hand.  
"She wasn't the only to die because of me, Felix's Father, Rodrigue, he died saving me too" he took her hand with both a his now.  
"Had I not been as I have in that time, a girl wouldn't have tried to attack me and he would be alive"  
"That's not your fault" Jeralt almost shout  
"In a way it is, because I didn't want to hear those around me and for doing so it cost an important life to me, and yet if it wasn't because of it maybe I wouldn't be here... Maybe none of us would be here..." This time he looked at his wife, who smiled deeply at him.  
"What I try to say is... I don't want any of you to make a mistake you later regret, be careful, and patient, heard the around you, and if you doubt about what they say Live for what you believe because maybe those are not the voices you need"  
There was everlasting silence Dimitri didn't want to live and then Leo go walking to him.  
"We're you sad when she was gone?"  
"Yes"  
He didn't have to think it was true, he wanted to help her and yet she refused, he wish he could have done more, but Byleth was there if it wasn't him Edelgard attacked it could be Byleth and he wouldn't have forgive himself had something happened to her.  
Then something very beautiful happened, his son opened his arms in a hug gesture, so Dimitri smiled and took him, a hug was exchanged.  
He felt relief.  
And then Amelie was in front too, getting close to hug him, and then another and another, and he had all his kids hugging him, he felt such relief, they loved him even though he told them that, he couldn't ask for anything else and yet, he looked at Byleth, who tried to be in that family hug, he felt a kick in his lower region from her belly.  
He could only think the Goddess give him a hand this day, and that he was able to take it.

She may have thought all he has done was dumb, but right here and now he didn't.


End file.
